Love By Heart
by EnderTheHedgehog
Summary: Sonic had been gone for years, but now showed up as a blue cat. When he get attack by some ally dogs, he was saved by no other then shadow. Shadow was keeping a secret from sonic. (Cant summary this DX ) THIS STORY WILL HAD YOAI AND MAYBE SOME LEMON. (Sonadow)
1. Rescued

On a raining cold night, on the streets of station square was a cat, a blue one at that and was wearing a metal collar with the number 103 on it. This blue cat was actually sonic that was turn into a cat by eggman to test a new experiment on him, but sonic ran off from eggman. Right now he was running away to safety, but as he ran pass a ally way. A pack of dogs catch the scent of a cat and ran towards it. Sonic couldn't run like he use to back in his hedgehog form, but this cat body was just too slow for him. As he ran into ally to rest in a close by box that was there and layed down in it to take a nap for now. Sonic's ear twitch by hearing alot of footsteps running towards him, then he saw 5 dogs turn the corner and ran straight towards him. This dogs had catch him in a dead end and no were to ran away. Everyone know how dogs love to chase cat up trees and other things.

Sonic was trap with these dogs in the same ally he took a nap in. He was so scared as ever of what will happen to him now and seeing that he can't ran away. The brown dog ran up first to sonic, grabbing his neck tightly and throw him to the stone wall hard. Sonic's head hit the wall hard enough to make him bleed out from the crack on his head. His head was bleed out alot of blood and just layed there on the ground. He looked up at the dogs with tears running down his muzzle.

"They're going to kill me!" Sonic thought to himself as he

Then the white dog came up and bit sonic's front leg, as he still laying down from his head that was making him too dizzy to stand up or try to attack.

"Aaahhhh!" Sonic yalled as he felt the pain from his paw.

After that a rock was thrown out of nowhere, straight at the dogs. Sonic keep his eyes close as he heard footsteps coming his way. The dogs turn to look back to see who thrown the rock at them. Sonic soon open one eyes half way, seeing a black hedgehog with some red, wearing a gray jacket and what looks like something around the hedgehog's neck was red too, but was too blurry for him see who it really was.

"GET AWAY FROM THE CAT, YOU MUTTS" Said the black hedgehog running towards the dogs and throwing rocks at them.

The dark hedgehog chase off the dogs and walked towards the poor creature on the ground that was bleeding to death. He stopped to look down at the blue cat just laying there, covered in his own blood and wet from the rain. The black hedgehog never seen a blue cat before in his life. So, he bent down to his knees and was about to touch the cat, but it just hiss at him. He knew the cat was probably scared of what happen earlier and was just trying to protect himself.

"It'll be ok little one.. I not going to hurt you, trust me" The black hedgehog said as he try to touch the cat again.

Sonic calm down at that, closing his eyes and let the hedgehog touch him. The dark hedgehog petted the cat's back gentle. Then he took off his jacket to cover the cat and pick him up in his own safe arms. He walked towards his home that was not far from here. 3 hours later, he was in his house, walking towards the living room couch to put the poor blue cat on a soft pillow. The dark hedgehog left to the kitchen to grab a first aid-kit and return to the blue cat. He didn't know how to take care of a cat, but he will try his best to. As he clean up the wounds, rapping the bandage around the cat's head and left paw. He soon finish and was now drying the cat's fur that it wouldn't get ill. The black hedgehog then sat down next to the blue cat and petted him. He stopped to see a metal collar on the cat's neck with the number 103 and took it off as he sat the metal collar down. The hedgehog look back at the blue cat, wondering why this cat had that collar.

"It's weird to see a blue cat.. But, where did it come from?" Asked the black hedgehog to himself as he was rubbing the cat's back slowly.

The black one stay next to the cat on the pillow that was sleeping away and as the other started to fall asleep on the couch. Sonic on the other hand was twitch in his sleep of a dream. He dreamed of himself as he once was, running free like always and all of a sudden he started to slow down. He stopped to look at himself to see he was a cat. Then looked up to see shadow of eggman smiling at him and started to hear growling from below the eggman shadow. Coming out was his worst nightmare, a dogs came running towards him and jump at him. Sonic's eyes went wide at what he saw and then everything went black for him.


	2. Shadow Miss Me?

Sonic waken up from the night mare, he just and saw that he wasn't outside, but in someone's house. 'Who's house is it?' He thought. Sonic heard something or someone snore and looked right next to him. He was shock to see a black hedgehog with red strips right there next to him as he sleeps soundly. He know that the hedgehog name, it was shadow. Sonic stood up, but fall straight back down.

"MEOW!" 'Ow!' Sonic yalped from the pain in his front leg.

Shadow waken up from hearing a noise and looked down. He saw the cat was awake and looking at him with fear in the poor cat's eyes. Shadow just smiled calmly towards the cat and petted his head gentle.

"I see your finally awake, little one" Said Shadow.

"Meow" 'Ya, i am awake' Sonic meowed, tilting his head towards Shadow's hand and purred.

Sonic is starting to like being petted by rival. Shadow smiled more of how this cat like to be petted by his touch.

"You like this, don't you?" Shadow asked the cat.

Sonic snap out of it and stopped his purring with a blush on his muzzle as he looked away from Shadow. Shadow had stopped his petting as he got up and walked towards a room close by. Sonic saw this, gotting off the couch slow to not hurt his front leg and limp over to where Shadow was. He stopped at the doorway as he tilt his head looking at Shadow. 'What is he donig?' He thought. Sonic walked up closer to the desk and jump up on it. That made Shadow jump alittle from the cat jumping on his desk.

"AHha!.. Don't scared me like that, okay little one"

"Meow" 'Okay, but it was funny' Sonic meowed with a grin.

Shadow got back to waht he was doing. Sonic sat down and looked down at a sketch book that shadow had. He then deicded to look closer to the book and as he did that, he was shock of what he saw. It was a drawing of him as a hedgehog, running in the meow of flowers and blush at that. Shadow stopped drawing and looked towards the blue cat's red face.

"You okay?" Shadow asked as he put a hand on the cat's forehead.

Sonic snap out of his thoughts, moving away from his rival's hand and then looked back at shadow.

"Meow" 'Thats a drawing of me' Sonic meowed.

Sonic then put his paw on the draw of him. Shadow looked at what the blue cat was doing at time.

"Oh, you like the drawing?" Asked shadow.

"Meow.. Meow" 'Ya, but it's me, sonic' Sonic meowed, trying to tell Shadow that the one in the drawing was infornt of him, but as a cat.

Shadow smiled. He didn't know what the cat was saying, but continues to talk to him like he think the cat was saying 'Who is that?'

"It's a drawing of someone I use to know.. But" Shadow said as he lost his smile by looking at the drawing again.

Sonic saw that Shadow was sad from the drawing and he got the idea to put a paw on Shadow's hand to make him look at him.

"Huh?" Said Shadow with a tear in his eyes.

Shadow looked to the cat and smiled once again, becuse the cat's fur color was just like the hedgehog in the drawing. He lift his and petted the cat, making the blue purr.

"I guess I'll call you blue, Cuz of your fur color.. How that sound?" Asked Shadow.

"Meow" 'Thats okay with me for now' Sonic meowed happy to be call something to match his fur.

"Oh, I almost forgot something" Shadow said as he opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a red collar with a light blue bell.

Shadow put the collar on Sonic as looked at it and looked back up at Shadow, who was just smiling. Sonic blush at that and turn his head towards the drawing. Thinking of how would Shadow react that this blue cat infront of him was really Sonic.

"He's name was sonic" Said Shadow out of nowhere.

Sonic snap back at Shadow, surpised that he said his real name then faker.

"He somehow gone missing one day and no one knows where he is at all" Said Shadow and sighed. "Well, lets get to bed blue"

Shadow got up from his desk, picking up Sonic with him and walked to his bedroom. Sonic was alittle scared to go to bed with him, But it wouldn't hurt to try, becuse Shadow didn't know that he was holding Sonic in his hands. When Shadow got to his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and put Sonic on a very fluffly pillow. Then he layed down closeing his eyes to sleep. Soinc on the other hand was still awake, watch Shadow sleeping there next to him and got the idea to get close to him for the warmness of his chest fur.

"If only you knew" Sonic said as he ears fall back, becuse he know that Shadow wouldn't understand him like this.

Sonic then close his eyes as the nightmare did not came this time and fall into a deep sleep. Shadow felt the cat next to him and hugged him like a stuffe animal.

** -TBC**


	3. Amy Meets Blue(Sonic)

The next few days, Shadow had been taking care of the blue cat and buying stuff for him too. Also Sonic's wounds have already heal over the past few days now. Then Shadow had to go to work at GUN, leaving Sonic alone in the house and he didn't like it at all. So Sonic just take a nap on the couch and then he heard the door open. His head were up, happy that Shadow was home, but he was so wrong as he look at door. He got so scared of what just came in to Shadow's house.

'It's Amy!.. But how did she get in?' Sonic asked to himself. 'Why is she even here anyway?' Asked again.

Amy walk right in, looking around trying to find something or someone and stopped to look at green eyes glaring at her. Amy Smiled, walking towards the little cat on the couch and picking the cat up. Sonic got alittle worried about her knowing that the blue cat was her blue hedgehog lover, but she only hugged him tightly.

"Aww.. Shadow has a cute cat and it's blue too!" Amy yalled as she hugged tighter.

'She going to kill me' Thought the now scared Sonic.

After that the door open again and in came the only one that can save him from this crazy pink hedgehog, was Shadow. Shadow stopped to look at amy with blue in her arms that was trying to breath for air. He sighed that the pink girl was in his house again for the tenth time. Amy was always trying to get Shadow to tell her where was Sonic, but nothing.

"Amy, what have I toll you to not come in my house without me knowing" Shadow said almost yelled and pinch between his eyes.

"Oh, hey shadow.. I just came to see how you doing" Said Amy still holding the cat in her arms that was passed out.

"I'm fine" Shadow said as he put his stuff down.

Shadow looked back at Amy that was still holding a passed out cat and walks up towards her. He looked to his cat, Blue.

"What are you doing with blue?" Asked Shadow pointing at the passed out cat.

"So his name is blue.. He's so cute, I just want to hug him so much" Said Amy looking at the cat and back at Shadow. "I thought you don't wont a pet?" She added.

"Well, I do now" Said Shadow.

Then Sonic wake from he being passed out and that he was not liking how Amy was still hugging him so tightly. He tried to meow to Shadow, but can't.

Shadow Sighed. "Put him down, your hugging him to death and I don't think his likes it" Said Shadow trying to get Amy to put Blue down.

"Okay.." Said Amy sadly putting Blue back down on the couch.

Sonic fall on the couch from the really tight hug he got from Amy. Shadow smile seeing Blue there, sating next to him as he pick up Blue on his lap and pet him. Sonic purred at the touch as Shadow looked at Amy still standing there.

"Why are you still here?" Asked Shadow not wonting her here.

"I want to know where is sonic" Said Amy wonting him to tell her. "I know you are sad too that your friend is gone and don't have no one to race with" She looked away.

"For the last time, I don't know where your blue lover is and he's not my friend, only my rival.. That's all" Said Shadow.

"So I'm just your rival and not friends, Huh?" Sonic said, he's ear twitch to that. "But why was he sad earlier from looking at a drawing of me?" He asked as he stopped his purring and looked straight up at Shadow angrily.

"Okay, whatever you say" Amy said as she shrug. "Well, I'm off.. See you later"

Amy walked out the door and Shadow didn't say nothing as she left his house. Sonic still looking at Shadow and turn worried at how he was. He can tell that Shadow was sadness in his eyes and even through he don't show it. Sonic start to purr again as he rub his head on Shadow's chest. Shadow smiled at Blue trying to get his attention and petted the back of one of the cat's ear. He then got tried and walked towards his bedroom without Blue with him.

Sonic should of know Shadow was upset of what amy just said to him. It was hard on Shadow and even Sonic too with the way he was now. Sonic decided to follow Shadow, so he get off the couch slowly and walked into Shadow's room. When he got to the room, he saw Shadow layed out on his bed and looking up at the ceiling. Sonic then jump on his bed, walking alittle towards Shadow and looking his sad face. Sonic's ears fall and got worried of him.

"What am I going to do?" Shadow said as he close his eyes.

Sonic tilt his head at that and confused him to what Shadow was saying. Shadow then looked towards to face Sonic that was there next to him.

"I can tell one thing about me and sonic, blue" Said Shadow, then looked away with his ears down and closing his eyes. "Cuz I.. I love sonic" He reopening his eyes and looking back at Blue.

"WH... WHAT!?" Sonic thought with a blush and step back.

Shadow blink a few times at seeing Blue with his cheek red of what he said and sat up. Sonic step back again and blush even more then before.

"What's worry blue?... You got a fever or what?" Asked Shadow reach to touch Blue's head to felt for any fever.

Sonic move back away from Shadow's hand and looked away from him. He was trying to hind the blush from Shadow.

"Well, you don't have a fever" Said Shadow taking his hand back.

Shadow just layed down on his bed and went to sleep. Sonic stay where he was, but after a few seconds at watching Shadow fall asleep. He jumped off the bed, leaving the room and was now in the living. He saw a window open and jumped up to it. Sonic dropped down from the window, trying a few steps and stooped to look back at Shadow's house.

"I'm sorry shadow.. I just can't stay here with you" Sonic said as he looked away. "If I stay here any longer, I would only bring you sadness"

Then Sonic ran off as he left out of sight of Shadow's house and came to the same city streets. He run to a walk, but after walking for sometime now. He stopped to look at someone that was under a light pole. All Sonic can see is green fur.

**-TBC**


End file.
